fardarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe timeline
Before the Age of new dawn(abbreviated as AOND), humankind had been dead for an unknown but supposedly immense length of time. This has meant that many star faring civilizations have risen and fallen in humanities absence, as well as powers that few can comprehend. Much has happened in this time, however since it happened out of the space of human observation, they cannot be counted. And since the Age of New dawn, 500 years have passed with humanity having encountered many new and dangerous enemies, some of this reality some of others... The classification of time post AOND has been made into PR, or post-reemergence. Though it is normally written as PR-X-X, with the 1st X representing the current century and the second X representing the specific year. Primary timeline -Age of New Dawn(AOND 1) * year 0- The Vigil awakens and begins to rebuild humanity * year 1- The Iron sentinels '''are created to safeguard mankind and ensure their safe passage through space * 5 years- 1st warp ships travel to the different areas of the Galaxy * 7 years- First battles are fought against secluded aliens in the '''Betalo system, who are defeated by the Iron sentinels. * 8 years- The Omniguardians are created by the Vigil as the guardians of man * 10 years- 1st Guild worlds established * 20 years- 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Dominions of Unified space are established * 21 years- The Iron watchmen '''are officially established as a secret police for Unified space, named for the robotic warriors that preceded them... * 33 years- The Chervara are discovered as the first non-hostile alien race encountered by the new humanity * 40 years- '''Grendels '''encountered and fought off and known as the first hostile alien * 50 years- After many councils and ambassadorial meetings, the '''Chervara '''join Unified space * 52 years- '''Hunndjowa '''join Unified space * 57 years-'''Saguures '''join Unified space * 60 years- The '''Dark quarter is discovered and strictly labeled as "off limits" * 62 years- The Unified armed allegiance is formed as a more coherent and well organized military force in order to better combat the growing threat of the Grendels as well as any other enemies that could be encountered * 63 years- First contact is heard from the outer colonies in an area now named the Out reaches * 64 years- The Croskull ''' raiders are encountered and are named as a plague to humanity and scourge the of the Out reaches * 65 years- The 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, and 11th Dominions are established as the primary territories of Unified space, while technically including the colonies of the Out reaches as part of humanities domain. * 67 years- Several different worlds bordering the Dark quarter are destroyed, with their attackers leaving no trace * 68 years- The first '''Moride nests are discovered in 'Tessian system '''and disgorge thousands of Morides upon the unsuspecting worlds, the threat is contained and eliminated by the Omniguard of the '''Storm dogs. ' * 70 years- -End of the AOND(PR-1-1)